The present invention relates to a curtain drawing device which is both manually and automatically operable by remote control.
In existing curtain drawing devices a wire is often used to connect an electric motor and a curtain directly, so that the motor is sometimes subject to an excess load, and the curtain cannot be drawn by hand.
It is inconvenient when a man at a remote location wishes to draw the curtain if a remote controlled automatically operable curtain drawing device is not available. In electric curtain drawing devices now on market, the electric motor and the curtain are connected with a wire, and these types of devices cannot be used to draw a curtain by hand. So, if the electric motor gets out of order, the curtain could not be moved.
Curtains are often bundled by tassel bands. If the existing automatic curtain drawing device is used to draw the curtain, the tassel band must be released by hand first to carry out the automatic release operation. Especially with remote control, the merits of an automatic device cannot be utilized to the maximum extent.
This invention has been designed to remove shortcomings involved with the prior art.